Holsters are commonly used to carry and conceal firearms. Though many pocket carry holsters are effective in accomplishing this task, many pocket carry holsters are designed to fit specific gun models and cannot be used with a wide range of firearms. Furthermore, most pocket holsters are bulky and can be uncomfortable to wear or carry. This bulkiness also makes it difficult for users to conceal their firearms. Many existing pocket holsters provide little flexibility and may easily be removed from a pocket when attempting to draw the firearm. When this happens, the user must then waste time removing the holster from the firearm. This added time can mean the difference between life and death when faced with a dangerous situation.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a pocket holster which is flexible, thin, and does not impede the user's ability to draw a firearm. The present invention is a flexible pocket holster which may be used to conceal and carry various models of firearms. The flexible pocket holster is designed to fit comfortably within a pocket, pouch, purse, or any similar receptacle and will maintain an upright orientation. The flexible pocket holster is also designed to not follow the firearm out of the pocket when the firearm is drawn. The flexible pocket holster may be sized to fit revolvers or semi-automatic pistols and may scaled to fit firearms of different sizes or calibers.